Global Warming
by Red0313
Summary: Scully takes an elevator ride with a few newbies.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own these characters. This is set around season 6 or 7. There are really no spoilers. Enjoy.

I hate riding on the elevator with other people. I literally avoid it as much as humanly possible. If there are more than three people on the elevator, I will slow my pace and purposely let the doors close without me. I am sure its quite obvious, but elevator rides are miserable for me, Mrs. Spooky.

In the beginning I was called The Ice Queen. I obtained that name in the Academy. It was a clever name. I still am not sure who started it, but my money is on Tom Colton. I shut him down a couple of times, and I know he took it to heart. He quickly brushed it off and pretended like nothing happened. We were good friends, and I didn't want to lose that friendship. I also did not want to be known as the Academy's Slut. I was a brilliant, young agent and I knew that others were envious. They would use anything to black mail me.

About a week after shutting Colton down, I heard The Ice Queen rumors circulating. It hurt me at first, but I soon took pride in that name. I embraced it well. It had it's pros and cons. The pros were that I was tough. It made it seem like I was unbreakable. The cons were that I was not capable of love. It warned the men off and I didn't have anymore date offers. Not like I would have accepted anyway.

Eventually, after working on the X-files for a few years, the nickname dissipated. I soon became Mrs. Spooky. It seemed that I had adopted Mulder's nickname, so to speak. Apparently the ever so clever agents thought I had learned to love. I had been thawed, as they so eloquently put it.

Maybe I had learned to love. Maybe my feelings surfaced and I was no longer heartless. Maybe they had seen something that I did not. I suppose if I had to choose a nickname, between the two, I would have chosen Mrs. Spooky. It had a sweet ring to it, and it didn't hurt my feelings as much as The Ice Queen did.

It did feel as if I was being linked to Mulder. I always strived for independence and then the sneaky FBI agents decided to proverbially marry me to Mulder. Now, I am defined through Mulder. It seems that now I am Mulder's Scully. I was not just Dana Scully any longer. I was now tied to him. It is never just Dana or Scully anymore, it is now Mrs. Spooky, or Mulder's partner.

I suppose I could be called worse. I have been called worse, but even so, I would like to be known for my independence, intelligence, and my accomplishments. I suppose that may just be too much to ask for.

So here I am in this elevator, with four other people. I meant to miss it. I even slowed my pace down to a near halt. But, some newbie decided to be polite and hold the door for me. I have this suspicion that he has a hidden agenda. He wanted me on that elevator. I saw it in his eyes.

The whole way up I felt eyes on me. You know when you can feel people staring. I know that sounds completely Mulder like, but I felt the gazes and the glares from the women. The two young men, practically boys, were eyeing me. I felt them undressing me with their eyes. I am not blind; I know men stare at me. Sometimes it is flattering, but most of the time it is creepy. I attract the creeps.

I look over at one of the boys. He quickly turns his head and I have to hide a smirk. I let out a sigh, look at my watch, then look away. I know that crushes his ego. The other guy laughs at his failed attempt. The next guy actually seems to have a pair, because he actually says something to me. "Hi. My name is Agent Harris."

I have to give this guy credit, he actually tried. I feel flattered, but there is only room for one person in my heart. I don't say anything; I just smile and he takes the hint. He shuffles his way to the back of the elevator. I hear one of the women laugh at him. He looks at her and I hear her whisper, "The Ice Queen freezes yet another one."

They had to have just come out of the academy, if they are still familiar with that nickname. That nickname was literally four years too late. I smiled to myself. Yes, I used to be The Ice Queen, but one person changed that.

I can hear them whisper a couple more unintelligible things. So, I decide to chime in. "Did you all just come fresh out of the academy?" They looked surprised. Were they surprised that I spoke or that I guessed they were newbies? Either way they were surprised, and I relished in it.

The man with a pair speaks up, " How could you tell?" Should I play with them? "There are various reasons, for starters, the way you are dressed." I decided that I was going to lye into them. I will show them an Ice Queen. "Also, you seem to be stuck in the rumor mill. Eventually you will grow up and out of that." Their eyes grow wide. "Furthermore, I heard my famous nickname grace your lips," I point to the busty blonde. I don't like busty blondes. "I thought that nickname was in the past."

The elevator grows cold and silent. I can feel the tension. All four of them are staring at each other. I don't feel eyes on me any longer. It felt good to have that kind of power. Mulder had a bad influence on me.

Just then the elevator dings open. Great! I smile when I realize who was entering. He glanced around for a second then looked me in my eyes. I silently voiced that I was worked up. He had seen my annoyed face plenty of times. He probably guessed immediately that the other occupants were bothering me. He also probably picked up that they were rather green. He was brilliant like that.

The next thing he did was out of no where. I wanted to kiss him and slap him all at the same time. I had to laugh though. He looks at me, smiles and says, "good morning, Mrs. Spooky."

The atmosphere in the elevator shifted. I can't even describe it. It seemed as if a revelation was made. I knew these newbies were going to spread the word quickly. I haven't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I suppose it was nothing new, so what damage could have been done? So, I did something that The Ice Queen would never have done.

I looked over at Mulder and said, "long time no see, Mr. Spooky." I heard a gasp from the back. Mulder and I both looked at each other and smiled.

Please leave a review!

RED


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to make this a one shot, but I really wanted to get Mulder's POV in there too! I hope this chapter is just as exciting as the first one.

I am walking through the cafeteria, something I completely hate, but I needed a coffee. The FBI's coffee sucks, but I was running late this morning, and one more tardy would surely push Scully over the edge.

The cafeteria was like high school all over again. FBI agents are professionals, until they hit the cafeteria. It's like they all just let loose. Sometimes I even catch the men gossiping with the women!

This brings me to the point. I have to walk over to the coffee corner and pour myself a cup. While I am there, I decide on a blue berry muffin. I know people are staring at me, and I hear a couple Spooky jokes.

The jokes don't bother me anymore. I could really care less about what people think of me. At first, the nickname bothered me. But, now I was so used to it, I just brush it off. Like water off a ducks back.

The only time I get truly annoyed is when I hear something about Scully. I don't mind that they call her Mrs. Spooky, that just boosts my ego. I get pissed when I hear crude comments. I don't think Scully is aware of the dirty jokes, which is probably for the best.

Could you imagine if she heard one of the men making a illicit joke about her? She would take him out. I bet he would undoubtedly be peeing through a catheter for weeks. Skinner would pretend to reprimand her, but I know he would secretly be thrilled.

My Scully was nothing but fiery. She was beautiful but she had the attitude of a sailor. On occasion she would say a few cuss words, but rarely ever. She was a classy lady, and she knew how to watch her mouth. She was brought up to be respectful, I suspect. But, her attitude towards nonsense mannerisms could blow you out of the water.

Every once in a while, Scully shows me some of her attitude. I relish in it. If we are being completely honest, I think Scully is smoking hot when she gets fired up. I cannot be the only one who thinks that.

As soon as I get my coffee, I make a beeline for the exit. The room was just reeking of rumors. I didn't want to be a part of it. I didn't need to get caught up in the gossip. No thank-you. I could get in just as much trouble down in the basement, where I belong.

I quickly head towards the elevators and hit the button. I whistle and wait. It seems like it takes forever, but soon I see the elevator doors open to a very annoyed Scully.

Annoyed Scully is almost as cute as pissed off Scully. But, if I had to choose, I would choose the pissed off Scully. When she is annoyed, she is not fun to be around.

I quickly psychoanalyze the situation. She is stuck in an elevator with four other people. That could be one of the reasons she is annoyed. I know she hates sharing space with other people. It could also be because of the four young agents, who must be fairly new. I can bet my whole paycheck that one of the newbies said something to piss her off. Plus, I could read their body language like a book. They were uncomfortable, and I know it was because Scully had let her attitude get the best of her.

It always happened like that. Someone would make a comment about her being The Ice Queen or Mrs. Spooky. She could usually brush it off, but sometimes it really bothered her. So, she did something she would regret later. I felt for her. So I did what I do best, I cracked a joke.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "good morning, Mrs. Spooky." It was a risky thing to say. She was either going to smack me or laugh with me. I hoped it would be the latter. By the look in her eyes, and the way she smirked, I knew I had done the right thing.

I was a little caught off guard when she made a non-Scully like comment. She said the most amazing thing, it was like music to my ears. "Long time no see, Mr. Spooky!"

I literally almost killed over. I wanted to do a fist pump or kiss her to death. I was never more proud of her. I had finally brought her over to the dark side. My eyes watered a little from holding back my excitement. I thought I hid it well. I just smiled at her and quickly looked away before I embarrassed us both.

The elevator dinged and the four agents quickly made their way out. I don't think it was their stop, but for all they cared, they could take the stairs. If they thought Mrs. Spooky was bad, I am sure they could only imagine how bad Mr. Spooky was.

When the doors closed, I looked at Scully and said, "welcome to the dark side, Mrs. Spooky!" She looked at me, and I thought she was mad, but she always surprises me. "Mulder, I joined that club years ago."

The End

Please let me know what you think.

RED


	3. Chapter 3

My names is Sophia Kendrick. I was the second woman in the elevator. When I saw Agent Harris hold the door for Agent Scully, I knew it was a bad idea. I saw her try to avoid us at all cost. I watched her slow her walk. The face she made when Agent Harris held the door for her was priceless. She kind of smiled then grimaced.

I can understand why she wouldn't want to ride the elevator with other people. I know she has quite the reputation. I heard they called her the Ice Queen. I guess she was incapable of love. But, I don't know if I believe the rumors. I psychoanalyzed her quickly, and I didn't get any Ice Queen vibes from her. In fact, I felt a strange connection with her. I liked her and I have never said a word to her. Spooky.

I know my fellow Agents aren't the friendliest people, so I knew this ride would be quite interesting.

I watched Agent Sanders try approaching her first. He had a mega crush on her, and everyone knew it. I don't blame him though. She was gorgeous. He walked up to her and made eye contact. She looked away quickly. That was a sure sign that she was not interested. I watched him drag his bruised ego to the back of the elevator. Poor guy.

Agent Harris tried next. I don't really care for Harris. He was always a womanizer. I laugh to myself. She would tear him to pieces. It's no secret that she is a strong woman, who takes no bull shit. I hope that I can be like her some day.

Harris walks up to her and has the audacity to introduce himself. She brushes him off just as she did Agent Sanders. He looks defeated. Just then I hear Agent Underwood make a snarky comment, "The Ice Queen freezes yet another." I couldn't believe she said that. She may have just killed us all.

Agent Scully had to have heard her. There was no doubt. I was scared. I felt the tension in the elevator thicken. Agent Scully turns around and lets us have it.

She pointed out that we were newbies. Were we that obvious. She kind of hurt my feelings a little bit. Did I really dress like a green agent? I think she read me wrong. I didn't want to be a part of those three making fun of her. But, if you hang with rift raft, you are rift raft. She then pointed out that she did in fact know that she had a reputation and a nickname. But, she made it seem like that nickname was long forgotten. I wonder what they called her now?

After her little rant, her partner, Agent Mulder, walks into the elevator. He is a total babe, and everyone wants him. But, we all know he has a thing for Agent Scully, so we all take a step back. If you ask me, they are the ideal couple, and I wouldn't want to ruin that.

I am a bit nervous when he steps on board. If Agent Harris or Sanders say one more remark, I know Agent Mulder will knock their teeth out. Mulder is protective of Scully and everyone and their mother's know that.

I watch Agent Underwood eye Agent Mulder. Agent Scully notices but says nothing. I think Scully is pretty confident in her relationship with Agent Mulder. I bet she knows that they belong to one another. Nevertheless, the next thing that happens surprises me.

Agent Mulder greets her in a way that blows us all out of the water. He calls her Mrs. Spooky. I know his nickname is Spooky, so this takes me back a bit, especially when I saw the look on her face. I thought she was going to slap him, but her posture relaxed a bit. I saw a ghost of a smile form on her lips. She replied confidently with a, "long time no see, Mr. Spooky."

Right after she said that, I knew that they were putting us on. But, I think I am the only one that knew they were faking it. They never called each other Mr. or Mrs. Spooky. I think he noticed her annoyance and wanted to defuse the situation. Plus, I hear he has a knack for stirring up trouble.

I heard the elevator ding open. We all ran out of there as fast as we could. It wasn't our stop, but I didn't want to stay in that awkward situation any longer than necessary. As I get out, I look back before the elevator doors close. I see Agent's Mulder and Scully smiling at each other. Something just transpired between them, and I couldn't wait to hear all about it.

Please leave a review :)

RED


End file.
